1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch system, an electronic apparatus and a sensing method. More particularly, the invention relates to a touch sensing system, an electronic touch apparatus and a touch sensing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, touch panels are generally classified into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, infrared touch panels, and ultrasonic touch panels, etc., wherein the resistive touch panels and the capacitive touch panels are commonly used products. Compared with the resistive touch panels which can only detect the operation of an user when the panel is pressed by the user, the capacitive touch panels can easily detect the operation of the user when the user's finger touches the panel or is suspended over the panel. In the conventional art, the capacitive touch panels detect a capacitance variation in sensing lines to obtain touch information of a single point or two points.